From Dusk to Dawn
by Duskspirit
Summary: When Dusk runs from life or rather, chased away , she finds herself in a world where she can be her. How will this all work out? T in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

Leaves fluttered by my open window. I closed my eyes and let a silent sparkling tear run down my pale face. I caught it on my tongue, and yep, as I thought. Salty.

We were in the country then. The wind buffeted my light brown hair as I stuck my head partly out the window. The grass was lush, the trees full. I imagined the peaches in my hands, the juice stickying up my hands. But they weren't. They were out there.

"Put your window up, missy!" The kappa up front growled. I rolled my eyes but obeyed. I put my elbow on the rest attached to the door.

I was on my way to some town after my cruel parents beat me and threw me out. Being alcoholics, they were drunk and didn't know what they were doing, but it still hurt. And not just physically. They had kicked me out before, for no reason, but this time they got a taxi and told me to pack.

They were sending me to boot camp. They had to be. Where else? I didn't know for sure. But still.

"Get out!" I jumped and grabbed my bag. Handing him money (with a penny tip), I climbed out of the brown taxi and let my jaw drop.

I was surrounded by wilderness. But beautiful, beautiful wilderness. But no town. I turned to tell the kappa that there was a mistake, but he drove off, and I saw a happy grin on his face, with a tint of mischeif. As I thought. He rid of me by dumping me somewhere.

I dropped my luggage and sat on the side of the road. I let the tears fall.I didn't notice the figure with a bloody axe approach me until a club slammed me on the head and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to an annoying beeping sound. Footsteps squeaked down the hall outside my room. Did my parents have company over? Everything came back in a flash. The yelling, screaming, kicking, hitting, cutting... the call to the taxi company. The packing in a fury. The kappa who ditched me. The club and axe. It all played by in my head like some music video slideshow. It was like a nightmare.

My eyes fluttered open. I was in a hospital bed, and by the looks of it, urgent care unit. I realized my left upper arm and shoulder were numb. Forcing myself hard, I looked at my arm. It was wrapped in a white bandage, and a little blood showed through. I also felt drugged.

I flopped back down. This bed was hard, thin, and uncomfortable. Tears blurred my vision. My parents weren't here. They probably had some hangover. Who were my almost murderers? I reached up with my good arm and felt my head. It was wrapped too, but I could feel a bump where they hit me. I realized my arm was full of bruises, cuts, all the signs of a I beating.

I swore I would never return to my parents.

"She's awake!" I heard an urgent cry from my doorway. I twisted my head to look at the newcomer.

An olive duck with brown hair, pink cheeks and a white chin stood there. Her mouth was open. "I thought you were gone. You've been in a coma for a week!" I frowned. Really? Nurses rushed in, making the duck hard to see. They tested my blood pressure, cuts, everything. One removed my left arm's bandage. I shuddered.

The axe. They cut my arm, and accidentally. Someone chased them off, and it slipped. It wasn't too deep. I hoped my theory was true; it was better than the truth. The cut was covered in dry blood, so they washed it and stitched it together again. I guessed the stitches had failed when too much blood had been escaping.

Next, my head. It was okay, the bump was almost gone. "You are free. Be careful." One of the nurses spoke. My mouth opened before I could stop it.

"Where will I go?" They all looked confused.

"What do you me-" She was cut off by the duck. "With me, silly!" She helped me up and we left.

"I'm Deena," the duck said as we left. Her eyes scanned the parking lot. When she found her car, she unlocked it and we slipped in. I looked out the window. I watched as we left the lot, then turned to Deena.

"Who are you?" I asked. Deena's eyes flicked to me for a second, then back to the road.

"I just told you. Deena." I shook my head.

"I know. I mean, who _are_ you?" Deena bit her lip and turned around a corner.

"I saved 're lucky I came when I did. Now, who are _you?_" I shuddered.

"My name is Dusk. I was beat by my parents, and they sent me away. Happy?" A tear slid down my cheek. I grimaced. How many times was I gonna cry?

"I'm sorry." Deena looked like she was going to cry too. Probably because she caused my tears. "I really didn't mean to bring up bad memories..." She turned into a gate. Two dogs stood there, guarding it. One looked clueless. Despite my tears, I laughed.

"He looks like he has no idea why he's there!" Deena followed my eyes and grinned. "That would be Booker. He covers the news of who's around, the flag, and lost items." I looked at the other and blushed. He was so strong, and loyal-looking. He winked at us.

"That's Copper. My boyfriend." She waved then pulled through. This place looked amazing. The gate was stone, and a cobblestone path led around. Deena drove past two stores and a town hall, then parked beside a simple cottage house.

"My house," she said, grinning. She passed me a suitcase from the back and we strolled into the house.

"SURPRISE!"


End file.
